Il Destino di Una Stella (The Fate of A Star)
by LittleMissKlainer
Summary: Famous!Klaine AU; Kurt Hummel is new to the world of acting and fame. Blaine Anderson has been on the screens before he even graduated. After a sudden confession from one of Kurt's interviews, the two find themselves as on-screen lovers. As their on-screen love turns to something more behind the scenes, they find themselves in a mess of fake boyfriends, rumours, and gossip.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers!**

**Usually, the Author's Note would be at the bottom of the page but I think that putting this at the end would ruin the whole 'dramatic feely thing' so I'm going to say everything I can now and continue on with the story. As you can see by the summary, this fanfic is about an AU Famous Klaine, which is something I've always secretly loved.**

**This story will contain interviews, fans online, press, media, famous celebrities, tv shows and movies, and all the other things that occur in the Hollywood life. All of the celebrities, blogs, social networking accounts, etc. will all be made up, any connections to the real life will be purely coincidental, as I literally sat like a potato thinking about good names for fake movies and such.**

**In this AU, the characters may seem a bit OOC, but nooooope. They aren't. Especially Blaine who'll seem completely OOC, but dude, he has like 2 lines in this chapter.**

**Besides that, I'd like to say hello to my friend whom I said I would put into one of my one shots, but I never got around to it (sorry, AJ). **

**As this is a prequel to the actual story, the main focus of this chapter will be around Kurt, who is a fresh new comer that everyone suddenly fell in love with as opposed ****to Blaine who is also well loved by the fans, but has been in the media and tv shows since his junior year of highschool.**

**Blaine's story will be explained way more in the next chapter, with Kurt having a lot written on his side too, just more on Blaine's.**

**Before I officially start this story (I know, it's a long A/N but shh bear with it for just a bit longer please), there will be a large amount of press/fans involved in this chapter, just so you can see how they'll be written in the future.**

**And with that, I give this prequel.**

* * *

_Tap__ tap. Tap tap. Tap tap._

"... Blaine."

_Tap tap._

"Jesus, Blaine, really?"

_Tap._

"BLAINE!"

The younger one sighs out of irritation.

"Listen, I know you're pissed about this- no, don't roll your eyes at me like that. I'm pissed about this too, y'know? I had to cancel my anniversary date with Verity just for this stupid plan, so just stop tapping your fingers and shut up."

Blaine narrows his eyes at the blonde man seated across from him.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

* * *

**TROUBLE IN PARADISE?** - _Celebrity BTS Online_

Boyfriends Jake Valerio (20) and Blaine Anderson (21) were seen walking out of the 20 year old's house earlier this morning. Cute, right? Wrong! Both Valerio and Anderson stormed away in separate directions, and Blaine, who has the reputation of being a puppy, slammed the door in his boyfriend's face. Ouch! Is everyone's favourite couple famously known as Blaike beginning to come to an end after a year and a half? Is this the doing of Jake [JakeV_rio] who last week sent too-flirty-to-be-friends tweets to former co-star Verity Flores [FlorescentV]? Turn to page 19 for some pictures and more info on the fight.

* * *

**TMI Tonight - Segment: 12 Minute Talk, with host Sydney Riverdell. _Filmed on May 20th 2014, to be aired May 26th 2014._**

A red haired woman in her mid-twenties wearing a pink mini-dress walks into the room filled with thousands of fans, who start cheering loudly at the sight of her.

She smiles and waves at all of them and makes her way down the aisle to the middle of the room wear a stage is.

As soon as she reaches the stage, she pauses to blow a kiss to a young fan seated a few rows away, then takes a seat on the pastel yellow stool behind her.

The applauding dies down slowly as everyone in the room waits with anticipation for Sydney to reveal who the special guest is.

"We've had many new comers on the show, some who made it big years later, and some who've become the stars of those terribly exaggerated commercials that you watch between breaks of your favourite show. Out of all of them, there's one in particular who's made it so big so fast."

Sydney pauses for dramatic effect and then chuckles. She holds an arm out towards a pair of hot pink doors on her right, then says,

"Please welcome the 22 year old actor from _Sealed With a Promise_, _Far From Gone_, and _Summertime Sweetheart,_ you may know him by his famous nickname 'Porcelain'-"

Someone from the audience lets out a high pitched squeal of delight, causing people around to laugh.

"- but I know him as the amazingly talented, cute and cuddly -Sugar Motta quote, everyone- Kurt Hummel!"

Fans rise out of the seats to cheer and applaud, with a few crying and others who clap slowly out of starstruckness.

Kurt walks through the hot pink double doors with a huge grin. He stops in his tracks, however, to point to the doors and look at the host in joking disbelief. Sydney shrugs with a smirk and he shakes his head in disapproval before walking over to the stage and settling down on a yellow sofa with pink cushions placed a metre or two away from the stool.

Kurt notices the colour scheme shortly after he settles down. He shifts uncomfortably and swats a cushion aside, much to the amusement of the audience.

The crowd becomes a loud mix of cheers, crying, laughing, whooping, and cat calling.

"So, Mr. Hummel," Sydney starts, but is cut off by a loud wolf whistle.

Kurt blushes when he hears it, and decides to turn and wink at the teenaged girl.

_"OH MY GOD!" _She screams, practically fainting.

_Audience laughs._

* * *

**kurtsiethekittykat**

_freAKIN KURT HUM MEL JUST WINKED AT ME OH. GMC GOD SEND HELP I Cnt BRETAHE PROPELRY_

* * *

Kurt turns back to face the host. "So, Mrs. Riverdell." He mimics.

Sydney giggles and fans her face. "I'm going to faint because of you," she holds up a finger. "Hold on..." She inhales sharply before coughing and saying, "As you can see, I've redecorated, well, everything!" She gestures toward the whole room.

Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Er, do you know any other colours besides pink and yellow?" _Laughter_. "Call me someday, and I'll help you with re-redecorating."

She gives him a thumbs up. "Enough about me, how's your new project?" Sydney quickly asks.

"Hmm, what was that...?" The actor asks.

"I said-"

"Something about a project?"

"Yes, the lead role in-"

"- a new movie."

"Shush, darling, don't cut me off, that's the audience's job."

_Audience laughs_.

"Well," Kurt begins, "That was a sudden question."

Sydney clears her throat and fixes her hair. "It's not my fault. You were distracting me. If I didn't ask it suddenly then I might've not asked it at all." She licks her lips. "You're too adorable for your own good."

_Audience 'aww's._

The actor smiles in response. "It's always something, isn't it? With you it's me being adorable, with my mother I had the cutest smile, and with my ex-girlfriend it was my 'baby soft hands', as she called them."

The red-haired girl's eyes widen. She devilishly grins and hops next to him on the sofa.

"And who might this said ex be?" She inquires, leaning in towards him.

Kurt raises an eyebrow down at her, giving her an _are-you-serious?_ look. He decides to tell her anyways.

"Ever heard of the dancer Brittany Pierce?" He questions.

The audience begins to murmur in disbelief.

Sydney leans away, her jaw falling open. She covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, yes, it was a completely awkward relationship though, it only lasted about 12 hours. It was just a little highschool relationship that happened after a particular solo of mine in Glee Club." Kurt brushes a seemingly imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder.

"It's still a relationship that happened though!" She exclaims, scandalized. Her shock seemed to only last a moment, though, as she says shortly after,

"Back to the topic of your new movie; I heard it was written by Wes Montgomery and Artie Abrams after the two had a short conversation a few months back on the social networking site _Twitter._ The story will revolve around a boy named Ashton, who I believe is your character, Kurt, a young man who finds himself on the New York stage when his career in theatre goes on an expected turn for good. Along the way, he meets and falls in love with one of the audience members named Nathan."

Sydney looks to Kurt expectantly to see if she got anything wrong, but Kurt looks gobsmacked.

She reaches over to poke him in the arm. After she gets no response, she looks toward at the crowd. "I think I broke him." She says in a serious tone.

_Audience laughs_.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth, wanting to say something but no words come out.

"I'm sorry, how did you-"

"I was on the phone with Wes after you got the role, he practically screamed in my ear about how _you_ were in _his_ movie. Huge fan of yours, he is."

Kurt nods his head slowly as if he's not sure if he believes her. "Everything's set." He reveals. "All we need now is a Nathan."

Sydney frowns. "Still haven't got one, eh? I know a Nathan, but I don't think Wesley would enjoy having a rabbit as a main role in his movie."

"I don't think I'd enjoy kissing one." The 22 year old responds.

"2 minutes!" The producer warns aloud.

"Quick, one last question, if you could pick one person to be your on screen lover, who would it be?" Sydney rushes the question in a hurry.

Biting his lip, Kurt processes the question, thinking about who might fit the role perfectly. After the 60 seconds mark is called, he blurts out,

"Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**Website: TMITonightOfficial**

**Title: 12 Minutes with Kurt Hummel (_PREVIEW_!)**

Uploaded on May 26th 2014

_Sydney Riverdell: Tune in at 6:30 tonight to see what this cutie has to say about one of his past romances with a girl who also ended up in the Hollywood eye, and which boy he thinks would be his PERFECT on-screen love._

_[VIDEO]_

Comments(10):

**Kurtsietotheking says **thIS IS THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL MY LIFE

**Guest** **says** past romanses wit a gurl? lol isnt he gey?

- **s1aythemall** **added** No, he isn't

- **notaguest** **added** how would YOU know?

- **s1aythemall** **added** He never said that he was

- **notaguest** **added** he never said he wasnt

- **Guest** **added** does it really matter if he's gay or straight?

**kehislife** **says** looks at this man. even him existing ruins my life

**BlOckOfCHeezE** **says** 'which boy he thinks would be his PERFECT on-screen love' what?

- **ChickenMcNugget added** cough on-screen cough cough

**Pusheen says** Kurt Hummel will slay the whole world

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude, you'll never guess what Kurt Hummel said about you to the whole world..."

* * *

**[****BlaineDAnderson****]** _..._

**[****BlaineDAnderson****]** _Well,_** [****KurtHumme****l]**_, I think you'll be a fantastic lover to be with on screen ;) #TMITonight_


	2. Film Meet

**Hello, lovely people!**

**Thanks to _pinapple_ (guest), ****_Rori Potter, and DustyQOTF for_ reviewing, and to _IrishCookie2, Lady Luna Hale, bobettabob16, sharlon69, KiannaKitter, Simple Sensation, belgiumbloodhound, lee. lee .lee, lovemenot64, ofbrokenhalos, Eiscream, and xxRuseyxx _for favouriting and/or following, it does mean a lot that you all took the time to do so, so thank you again. :)**

**Hmm. Currently, there's not much I can think of to say, maybe I'll add more at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_**"Hello, you have reached Blaine Anderson. I can't come to the phone right now, so if it's important feel free to leave a message after the beep! If this is Cooper, for the 500th time, I won't play an evil space robot's son."**_

_Beep._

"_Oi, Blaine, it's almost 7:30! Where are you?! Half the crew showed up ages ago! And dude... Evil space robot? Why the hell would you turn that down?!... No, it's an answering machine... You'll what?!... I'm trying!... Christ, Blaine, get your arse over here before Artie straps you to the back of his wheelchair! Oh yeah, this is Wes. In case you couldn't tell."_

Blaine groans as the message ends. He completely forgot about the first day of filming. There's not a single line he has memorized and his bed is far too cozy for him to at least try to get up.

He figures that if he's already late now, it wouldn't be bad if he goes later. Right?

* * *

The cold is what wakes him up from his deep sleep. That, and the harsh tug on his leg. And also maybe the fact that he falls face-first on the cold wooden floor.

"Wha'...?" He mumbles, looking exhaustedly up at the figure before him.

The person claps their hands in front of his face, partially getting him out of his daze.

"Up and at 'em, Blainers! Your director called and he sounded pissed!" David purposely talked as loud as he could, exclaiming his every sentence. "Jesus, man, what were you doing last night?!"

Blaine winced at how every word was too loud for his liking and comfort.

He glares up at his manager. "Can you keep your voice down?"

"Not really!" David yells into his ear. He throws the actor's soft blanket onto the bed and lifts him off the floor.

"Artie called me up to say the other director, what was his name again, Wes? He said he called you about 45 minutes ago to be there." David shoves him out the door, walking over to a leather brown couch to grab Blaine's zippered hoodie. "And yet, here you were, barely awake and looking like you're suffering from a hangover." He chucks the jacket at him.

Blaine catches it with a yawn.

"I don't have a hangover. And before you ask, yes I'm sure, and no I don't need an aspirin or Tylenol or any type of medicine. What I need is some sleep." Blaine groans and slips on the hoodie.

David gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He motions for the 20-year-old to follow him out the door where a limousine with tinted windows is waiting.

As he opens the limo door, Blaine takes a seat inside, frowning and reaching a hand up to try to untangle his mess of dark-haired curls.

His driver (and also bodyguard) notices through the interior rear view mirror and tosses him a plastic bag from where he's seated at the front of the limo.

He glances confusedly at his driver, then at the grey bag he's holding. He peers inside and finds various kinds of hair gel that he's familiar with and used before.

"Thanks, Puck."

"No problemo, little dude." Puck says as he drives off and gives a short wave to David, who gets into a smaller black car behind them.

Blaine picks up a random brand of hair gel, not caring about where it's made from or who, just as long as it gets his hair the way he likes it; kept in place and not wild and un-tamed.

The ride to the movie set is silent, and very _very_ peaceful. Blaine reaches forward and grabs a woolen blanket which is oh-so-conveniently placed on the seat in front of him.

Before he gets the chance to doze off, the loud sound of a car honking behind them jolts him out of the seat.

"What the fu-"

He watches as Puck rolls down the window and sticks a finger up to the other driver.

As he rolls the window back up and proceeds to put both hands on the wheel, Blaine asks, "What the hell was that all about?!"

Puck snorts. "Stupid arswipe trying to cut in front of me." He makes a sharp left turn through the middle of two large gates.

"This is it." He said, stepping on the breaks and parking.

Blaine peers out the window and lets out a low whistle at the amount of cast and crew members scattered around.

Opening the door, he lets out a huff of air and slyly waves at Wes who's glaring daggers at him from beside the snack table.

"Someone's pissed." Puck said, leaning against the top of the car. "I should protect you from whatever he might try to do to you, 'cause that is my job. But, you see, I have some other duties to take care of, so." He gives a two finger salute and walks toward a short blonde-haired girl holding a clip board, talking into her ear piece and texting away on her phone.

_Now that is what David would consider 'mega multi-tasking'_, Blaine thought and spins around to greet Wes.

"Wes." He acknowledges with a small head bow. "You're looking... Busy?"

"And you're an hour and a half late." Wes folds his arms across his chest. "Explain."

Blaine inhales sharply and shoots the man a nervous smile. "I spent all night watching _kurhmelinrvws_..."

Wes raises his eyebrows in surprise and mockingly leans closer, cupping a hand teasingly over his own ear.

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

Blaine lets out a frustrated growl, almost running a hand through his hair before remembering the product he put into it.

"I was-" _Another sharp inhale,_ "Watching... Kurt.. Hummel's... Interviews?"

Wes begins to laugh out loud, grabbing the attention of the people standing around. "You!" He wheezes out, pointing to his friend. He grabs on to the shorter man's shoulder to prevent himself from falling.

Blaine, who does find it as funny as his friend does, just rolls his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, it's hilarious that I lost sleep because of-"

"Kurt Hummel!" Wes manages to exclaim, his face red. He coughs as he tries to stop himself from laughing.

Blaine finds himself getting embarrassed by Wes, something that has happened multiple times in their high school years together. Not that Wes didn't occasionally get embarrassed by Blaine either.

Some of the crew continue to stare on at their director. A few have decided to go on with their business, but the ones who do look chuckle to themselves or shake their heads with a grin.

"Is he okay?" A soft voice said from the side.

Blaine turned to his left and did a double take. "Oh my god..." He whispered.

The man chuckles lightly, with a hint of nerves. "Ditto."

Wes, who amazingly calmed himself down all of a sudden, straightens his tie and puts on his serious face.

"Erm, Blaine Anderson, meet Kurt Hummel." He gestures to Blaine, then to Kurt. "You two will be spending a long time together."

It was at that moment when Blaine realized that people weren't lying when they said Kurt was even more beautiful in person.

* * *

Quinn massaged her temples and relaxed into a chair with the name _Kurt Hummel_ monogrammed in cursive letters at the back of it.

The first day of production was always her least favourite. Today was even worse. Kurt's agent booked him for yet another press interview, promising the interviewer that Kurt would be there, but forgetting that he had dress rehearsals that day.

What was even more worse was the moment when Quinn realized how jumbled it was that today was the first day of filming, yet there was a dress rehearsal a few days from now.

It was odd, since filming was usually after. Maybe they wanted to film first, just for the rough cuts and to see how the actors would do when put on camera. Whatever the reason was, Quinn didn't know and she would for sure ask Wes or Artie later.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and held the phone loosely in front of her eyes.

The words,

**_screenwriter is a no-show today! _**

Were then followed by,

**_accidentally ate meat, poor girl freaked out n went to the hospital_****_;(_**

**_- Verity xx_**

Quinn felt bad for giggling at someone else's pain, but she found the situation a bit weird and melodramatic, which is exactly how others would describe Rachel._  
_

She had never met Ms. Berry face-to-face, but she has messaged her at least once before to discuss the movie, just like she had did with Blaine's manager David.

**God, that sounds terrible... and also terribly funny**

**~ Quinn**

As she hit the 'send' button, a loud squeal caused her to drop her phone. She squeaked a bit and hurriedly bent down to pick up her phone.

"QUINN!" Kurt called, and rushed in her direction.

Quinn blew on her phone's screen and rubbed her wrist against it. Relief washed over her when no cracks or visible damage were seen.

"Quinn," Kurt repeated, grabbing onto her arm. "I just met Blaine! _The_ Blaine!"

Quinn leaned back and settled once more into the chair.

"That's lovely, Kurt."

Kurt shook her arm. "It wasn't _just _lovely, it was _perfect_." He said.

Quinn snorted and felt her phone vibrate another time. "The meeting or him?"

"Blaine, of course." Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

For a while, Quinn didn't say anything after that and neither did he.

Silence took over, and the sound of the production set and actors in the distance become clearer.

Quinn giggled and hugged Kurt. "You were going to meet him eventually but I know you've wanted to meet him for so long."

Kurt stumbled back but hugged her too, nonetheless.

"Artie and Wes decided that because I already know my lines and most of the other actors don't, today's filming would be sent back by a few hours while they learn their parts here, and I help Blaine with his over dinner." He grinned widely.

"Aww, that's adorable! You, I mean!" Quinn said. "It's also a great way to get closer to him." She winked at him and he blushed. "Keep in mind he has a boyfriend, though. The press is going to assume stuff about you two if you're caught, and you're not even out yet."

Kurt's grin falters for a bit but he regains it quickly.

"I know, I _promise_ I'll be careful." He holds out his left pinkie.

She rolls her affectionately and joins her small finger with his.

Quinn pushes his shoulder, saying, "Have fun on your little 'wine, dine, and 69'."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt starts walking off to find Blaine.

"Stay Gucci and protect your coochie!" She calls.

The actor doesn't look back as he waves and proceeds leaving.

"Maybe you didn't actually fall for him, maybe he tripped you!" Quinn calls, trying to make her voice louder by making a 'megaphone' with her hands. She pauses for a short while, then yells, "Tell me all the dirty details!"

"You'll be the first to know!" Kurt yells back, then disappears behind a trailer.

Quinn leans her head against the back of the chair.

_Let's see what kind of interesting rumours come out of this..._

* * *

[**kurtsiethekittycat**] _holymotherofgoddomeeyesdecievemeor [**picture**]_

~ [**kurtheart_cheesecake**] [**kurtsiethekittycat**] _kuRT HOLY S HI  
~ _[**hummellite**] [**kurtsiethekittycat**]_... is that blaine anderson?  
_~ [**warbleron**] _ARE THEY ON A DATe? _[**kurtsiethekittycat**] [**hummellite**]  
~ [**kurtsiethekittycat**] [**warbleron**] [**hummellite**] _i actually... didnt notice that  
_  
[**warbleron**] _It's definitely a_ _#klainedate, called it  
_

* * *

**And that is it for the first official chapter of The Fate of A Star!**

**Leave a review about parts you liked the most, parts you didn't like, if you saw any mistakes you'd like to point out (and I'll fix them), or if you just wanted to say something random like, 'Carpe Diem'!**

**Also, leave a review if you have any ideas for the name of the movie Kurt and Blaine and going to be starring since I currently have no name ideas.**  
**And if you have any made up shows that Kurt or Blaine could've previously starred in, and names that a celebrity might have. Anything is welcome and I probably will use them.  
**

**In the next chapter, there will be flashbacks of the date and Wes meeting David, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, share it if you want too, I won't mind**. **;)**

**I'll see you all again in the next chapter *salute***

**Love,**  
**Jessie L**


	3. Dalton Dapperness

**Hello! Sorry this is so late, like, two weeks late. School just ended because my teacher's had some kind of strike so I've been spending my summer with a broken keyboard and a broken computer.**

**Yeah. It sucked.**

**But anyways, shout out to the awesome people, aka. _Eiscream, yuanwei7557, the-power-of-love, cadato, aphass, TweetArya, RhiannonSnape, Lorier, ItsTheBlazer1105, EnglishGleek, Rori Potter and klainerific (guest)_, who are all the amazing people who favourited/followed/reviewed.**

**Shoutout to you guys!**

**Anyways, even if you didn't review, you're still awesome in my books, ha.**

**I (still) don't have a beta so I tried my best to edit this chapter, but I'm pretty sure there's a few mistakes. If you spot any, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you! :)**

**Btw, this chapter is the beginning of many long chapters ahead. It's over 5400 words. I realized how short the others were and decided to make this! I hope you approve.**

* * *

_"You are probably the most interesting person I've ever met in this city. In this world, actually! And I'm saying this honestly - no, really! Don't laugh, let me finish."_

_Blaine flashed him a charming small smile and held his hand across the table. "You're different. In a good way. A way that makes me glad I accepted Wes' offer because it means I can spend more time with you. Long story short; you captivate me, Kurt."_

_Kurt's smile faltered a bit. He knew Blaine was with Jake. His mind clouded with ideas of them together. His manager told him to keep it in mind so he wouldn't go too far tonight. Even his agent warned him about it._

_This dinner was meant for bonding purposes, not romantic ones._

_However, for a second, just for the slightest second, the thought was gone. And it didn't come back that night._

* * *

"That doesn't make any sense!" Quinn called out exasperatedly, dramatically throwing her arms up.

She was in the middle of arguing with one of the directors about the fact that they had already started filming without rehearsing yet, just like she had told Kurt she would do. This morning, she stormed into Artie's trailer and demanded him to do it the proper way. Although Quinn's entrance had less effect than originally planned because she almost tripped over the rounded rug in the middle of the floor.

He was having nothing of it, though, and whilst Quinn raised her voice at him, he continued to calmly read over the script to make some last minute adjustments.

Artie didn't look up at the blonde as he busily flipped pages, occasionally writing something in pencil and writing more important details in angry, red ink.

"That's the way the system works." Artie stated. He stopped flipping on a page which read '_**Scene **_**_24' _**at the top of it.

He tsked in disapproval while skimming over the words printed on it, muttering to himself on the subject of how the kiss was only meant to last for 2 seconds, not 2 and half.

Quinn glowered her eyes at him. "Well, _the system_ doesn't make any sense. Dress rehearsals go _before_ filming. Hence the term 'rehearsals'. You can't film one scene to see how they act, rehearse it, film it again, and then repeat with the next scenes!" She started waving her hands around, trying to display how the order would go.

"It's confusing, " She then put her hands on her hips. "And I don't agree with it."

Artie exhaled loudly and let the papers fall down on his lap.

"I agree with it and so does Wes. That is that, and that is final." He waved his hand towards the door. "Now, you should get Kurt ready. The screenwriter is coming in 32 minutes to say her greetings or something." He turned his full attention back to the script that had fallen down to his lap.

Quinn shook her head faintly at the director. She purposely slammed the door to the trailer as hard as she could when she left, her pink heels clicking when she walked down the ramp.

Second day of filming and things were already a jumbled mess. This is _not_ what she signed Kurt up for. Sure, Artie and Wes have never worked together in the past, and sure, they both got the dates of rehearsal wrong, but that was no excuse as to why they couldn't try to fix it.

The sun was beating down on Quinn as she watched the cameras roll from afar. She made up her mind and figured she should at least calm down before preparing Kurt. The current scene was where Ashton's sister finds the flowers Nathan gave him. Joice, Ashton's sister, reads the card and afterwards prompts Ashton to come face to face with Nathan.

Props to the Prop Master for the beautiful bouquet of flowers he put together. Red and yellow roses worked well together. They represented love, friendship, and joy, according to those cheesy love articles.

The scene itself didn't look too great from this angle. The main reason being that Tawni wasn't dressed in her proper costume.

Tawni worked well on camera because she never got nervous. The only time Quinn had ever seen the girl nervous was when she first met Blaine a few hours ago.

It was any typical meeting between a girl who played a boy's on screen lover's on screen sister and said on screen brother's on screen boyfriend. There was lots of screaming and hugging and crying involved.

Kurt and Blaine weren't on set yet, as they had already filmed the first scene. They had been out of costume too, and Artie stood by watching the whole thing play out to make sure they had enough chemistry.

They got a rather large audience after the first few moments. The chemistry between the two was undeniable, proving to Artie that they could make movie goers believe they were in love.

Quinn pulled out her phone out of her purse and checked for any missed calls or messages.

**3 Missed Calls From _Verity C:_**

**5 Missed Calls From _Unknown Number(s)_**

_Find Kurt,_ was the thought on her mind and task she had to focus on right now. Verity's gossip and the unknown callers could wait. They weren't _that _important, anyways.

She waved to Tawni who just so happened to glance her way and notice her. Quinn gave her an encouraging smile and turned on her heel.

_26 minutes._

Quinn shoved her phone back, deciding to respond to the calls later.

If she did call Verity back, she would most likely talk about the latest scandals on the topic of other actors. Where the information she got came from, Quinn wouldn't know. After that, Verity'd say how upset she was that her boyfriend never had time for her. (_"I can't break-up with him, Luce! He has his reasons." she had said one night._) Another thing Quinn didn't know; who Verity's mysterious boyfriend was and what those reasons were.

Why was she thinking about this now? She needs to get Kurt prepared.

_Where is Kurt? ... Actually.. Where's Blaine? _Quinn wondered to herself. She figured that wherever Blaine was, Kurt would be too.

She turned at the corner of the trailer, about to ask the nearest crew member if they had seen either of them.

As she did, she accidentally hit a wall. Or at least, that's what she thought it was.

"Oof!"

Quinn fell backwards on the grass, landing on her hands.

"Are you alright?" The person asked, casting a shadow over her. The person stuck out their hand to help her up off the ground.. "Apologies."

The blonde gripped the stranger's hand and pulled herself up. She brushed her pastel yellow skirt for any grass that might've ended up on it.

She looked inside of her ridiculously expensive bag - thank you, Kurt - to inspect if anything fell out. Thankfully, everything was still there and in tact.

"No, it's my fault." She said politely shortly afterwards. "You haven't by any chance seen Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson, have you?"

The person shook their head. "No." They replied. "Funny thing though, I was looking for them too."

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Really? For what?"

"I was told that Rachel Berry was arriving today, and I needed to tell Blaine to get himself prepared." The person explained. "I figured that wherever Kurt was-"

"Blaine would be too." Quinn stated.

The stranger gave her a strange look and eyed her head-to-toe. He took in the sight of her PDA sticking out of her purse, the pager attached to her belt, and the ear piece in her left ear. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Quinn Fabray." He put out his hand for her to shake.

Quinn tilted her head. Then she eyed him in response and saw the name tag hanging loosely around his neck by a thin navy blue strap.

"David Peters." Quinn smiled, taking his hand.

The two managers shook the other's hand with knowing expressions on their faces. They let go of the grip.

"I'm guessing your boy won't shut up about mine?" The blonde asked with a smirk, hand on her hip.

David chuckled.

"You guessed right. Which probably means vice versa."

Both of them saw what was clearly going on. Co-stars already falling for each other after a day. The classical tale of two on-screen lovers who start to have feelings off screen.

They would've laughed at the situation if the matter weren't so serious.

Quinn knew that Blaine was in a relationship with Jake. And David couldn't just tell Kurt's manager, whom he'd literally just bumped into, about the sham that was 'Blaike'. It was a loved and cherished couple among both parties' fans, no matter how stupid the name was.

David shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know what you're thinking," he blurted out. "We can't stop them from being friends."

"I know." Quinn muttered slowly. "But, we can't let them be anything more than friends. We can't let the press see them outside of filming. Jake and Blaine are in a tight spot right now. If they see Kurt and Blaine together, they'll start thinking they're in a romantic relationship by assumption."

_Just like they did with Jake and Blaine_, David thought to himself bitterly.

"Who knows what your team might have to face?" Quinn continued. "Jake will be mad, fans will be livid, and the paparazzi will be even stupider and crazier than before. And I don't know what problems you might have, other than a few handfuls, but for me, as Kurt's manager, I don't want him to be seen as a celebrity that parents don't want on their tv because they're so 'concerned about what their children are being taught'."

She frustratedly ran a hand through her hair, ruining it's perfect style.

"God, it's so stupid that people honestly hate the fact that not everyone in this world is heterosexual. It shouldn't make a difference! He's my client and the team can't afford for people to dislike him so early in his career. If he gets hated too much, he won't be popular. No directors would want to cast an un-liked star."

This made David frown at her. All she cared about was his career. Sure, a few managers decided to not get emotionally attached to their clients, but most did, and it was because they truly cared about their feelings.

Quinn saw the frown on his face and swallowed hard. "And as a friend," she said slowly. "I can't let him get hurt. Not now, not then, not ever. Not again." Her voice dropped to a whisper at the last words.

David almost questioned the dramatically muttered '_again_', but his gut told him to leave it.

He stared down at the silver watch on his right wrist and let out a low whistle. "_Weeeell _would you look at that!" He tapped the glass on the watch. "Screenwriter in 13 minutes."

Quinn's eyes widened as she read the time on the watch he had in his possession.

"Follow me!" she hollered, before making a mad dash past him, her dress flowing behind her.

David inwardly let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was gone. He just saved himself from a bunch of awkward girl drama. It reminded him of his previous attempts at dating. Most were too clingy and annoying. They were very pretty, he'd give them that, but he could really care less about how _oh my God!_ _Jessica was wearing what she was_, or that _AJ would rather watch Corpse Party than go shopping with her, which meant that he was obligated as a boyfriend to go with her._

He did like the fact that he had many of them though. It was the Dalton dapperness, he knew it.

It gave him (and an unfortunate Blaine) great attractiveness with the girls.

Oh yes, no lady could resist the power of a blazer.

Blazer. Blaine. Blaine? Rachel!

David cursed under his breath and started a run in the direction that Quinn took.

By the time he was sweating and panting for air, he found Blaine, not-surprisingly, Kurt, and Quinn who was yelling at make up artists and the costume department. They were all standing under one of the many tents on set. Underneath it were a few tables covered in various types of make up and different clothing styles.

A man dressed in a casual, but fancy, outfit emerged from the tent and held up a few clothes enclosed in a plastic bag up to Quinn.

She inspected it before nodding, then tossing it at Blaine. "Change. _Now_." She instructed sternly.

Quinn turned to David. "I hope you don't mind that I took over your job for a while."

He waved his one of his hands, which were right now both on his knees, in dismissal.

Blaine held the clothes in his hand away from him as if the outfit were infected with a disease.

"In front of all these people?" He inquired innocently. He nervously smiled at a woman who was powdering his cheek.

The woman laughed and gave his cheek one last brush. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes! We can't afford to waste anymore time. Kurt did it," Kurt blushed and looked down whilst Blaine's cheeks reddened at the memory. "Why can't you?"

David grinned from ear to ear. "She's right, _Blainey Days._" His friend scowled at the nickname. "You don't want to meet Rachel Berry underdressed, do you?"

He heard Blaine mutter a '_no_' before he sighed and began to take off his shirt.

He also heard a small squeak of surprise coming from Kurt who immediately turned red at the sight of skin.

But no one else watching bothered to look away.

All the make up artists, costume designers, and who ever was there currently stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the boy changing in front of them.

To them, Blaine, as far as one knows, looked like a Greek God of some sort. Particularly because the sun shone down on him. David was the only one who saw him as his best friend being ogled by almost drooling humans, which he was.

Staring with her jaw to the ground, Quinn shook her head and swatted Blaine's hands away when he fumbled with the bag's zipper. David pulled out the outfit and held it out for him by it's wooden hanger.

**3 and a Half Minutes Later**

Blaine buttoned up the last button on his shirt. Now smartly dressed in an outfit that matched Kurt's, he diverted his attention to his manager, searching for approval. David gave him two thumbs up and snickered.

"I-I..." Quinn stammered. Anyone who around her would've said she was in a trance. She snapped out of it and coughed. "Good. Good, that's.. good?"

"It's the Dalton dapperness, Blaine." He called out to his friend. "Can't control it. It's like the Mary Jane Prepschool incident all over again." David snickered again, earning a glare from the other manager and his client.

Quinn shoved him in the chest sharply, making him fall down and knock over some fabrics on a nearby table.

"Shut up." She made her way over to Kurt. Standing before him, she hummed. "Hmmm..." She licked her thumb and fixed something in Kurt's hair.

Too busy glancing between the bickering two, Kurt said nothing and hardly even blinked.

"You two," he gestured to both of them. "Know each other." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Quinn huffed at David who was grinning goofily on the grass.

"Unfortunately." She murmured, sticking her tongue out at him to show she was joking. Slightly.

David snorted and pulled out a PDA from his pocket to tune her out.

The PDA had Blaine's _entire_ schedule for the next year or so. On it, there was rehearsal planned again tomorrow, dinner with the Andersons on the same night, excluding Cooper who was filming some kind of robot movie. This whole week would have full days of rehearsing and filming, with the occasional half days where Blaine would leave early for an interview on a radio or talk show. The only break he would get in the next month would be in 12 days from now.

_A break day which would be spent with Blaine fantasizing about Kurt, searching him up of YouTube. Or maybe, if the boy pleaded hard enough, Kurt would give in and they'd spend the day together. _

A small beep suddenly rang out, causing both Quinn and David to reach for their pagers.

"Mine." David said with a smirk, holding the device up as proof.

Quinn mimicked his smirk. "Mine too." And flashed the screen at him.

"Rachel has arrived." He read aloud. "Rachel-"

"- is here. Don't panic." Quinn cut him off. "No one fri-"

"- ckin panic. It's all okay. It's just the writer who wrote the script and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn exclaimed. People jumped back at the sudden loud noise. "CODE RED-"

"- EVERYONE GET HERE-"

"- NOW-"

"- HERE-"

"Now." They finished together. The two gave one another similar dirty looks before Quinn ran off to who-knows-where. David grunted and pulled himself off the ground.

"Follow us." He said, and then departured.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt, not-so-subtly brushing his hand against his. "Should we follow them like he said to?" He asked, watching their retreating figures.

Kurt put on his best thinking face. "I wouldn't, but judging by the urgent message from Wes, I'd say we have to."

The shorter one emitted a long, deep breath.

"If we have to."

* * *

Quinn stood in front of Blaine and Kurt, signalling to stop with her hand stretched out.

"Your director overreacted. He saw a car pass by and thought it was Rachel arriving early." She simply shrugged and walked away.

After a while of catching his breath, Kurt groaned. "All that running for nothing." He wiped his forehead on his silk blue sleeve. "Jesus, sweating makes me look disgusting."

As the older boy tried to fix his hair, which was still perfectly in tact and flawless, Blaine tilted his head to stare.

In all honesty, Blaine didn't understand how Kurt would underestimate his beauty. Gay or straight, there was no denying that Kurt was one of the most fantastic looking guys alive.

"You still look beautiful." He blurted out, biting down his lip right away afterwards so he wouldn't embarrass himself any further.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and Blaine smiled weakly, trying not to show how shy he actually was from saying it aloud.

He expected to other boy to blush and say thanks, instead, Kurt smirked and said,

"As do you." And walked away, _just like a model would._ How was he not in the modelling business?

"Is he from Dalton," A voice said, startling Blaine out of his thoughts. Jumping away, he spun around and saw David. "Because he's got that Dalton dapperness!" He exclaimed, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his own stupid joke.

Blaine gave his friend a fierce expression when he winked back at him.

"Easy there, tiger." David held up his hands in a surrender type of way. "I was just pondering where Kurt got his education." He shrugged casually. "Thought he might've studied dairy products, 'cause he's got you whipped like cream!"

Now Blaine understood what people meant when his classmates said David was obsessed with his own jokes.

"_Christ_." He muttered, watching his friend enjoy the pun he made up.

Sighing in his own satisfaction, David stood up straight, grinning goofily all the same.

"So where's this '_Wes_' guy I need to talk to?" He asked, searching around and scanning faces.

Blaine grabbed both of his shoulders and spun him on his heel.

David found himself facing an Asian boy who was being yelled at by the other director, Artie, for not agreeing about something.

"Oh." was all David could manage to muster out, staring right at Wes.

He seemed to tense up and become a statue, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the way David looked at Wes. It was almost the same look he gave to his ex-girlfriends, but also not.

_David likes Wes_, Blane thought, smirking.

"What? Is he from Dalton? Does he have that Dalton dapperness?" He asked.

David then slapped his face subconsciously.

"Shut up, it only works when I say it."

* * *

**[GoldStarRBB] **_Glad to be in LA! It's not as big or as glamorous as New York, which is where my theatre and writing career took off, but -_

**[GoldStarRBB]**_- it's nice and quaint, just like my childhood home. Speaking of childhood home, did I mention that I started writing this script -_

**[GoldStarRBB]** _- when I was 7? It might seem impossible, but it's very much true!_

**[GoldStarRBB]**_ #OnSet **[picture]**_

* * *

[**goldenreads**] _God that girl is annoying. Great writer, but ANNOYING._

~ [**bookmarkworm**] _dude i totally understand. met her once. _[**goldenreads**]

[**hummellite**]_ I spy with my little eye... **[picture]**_

[**klaineon**] _J'adore my new username ;)_

~ [**puppycatz**] _j'adore your icon. Where'd you find it? _[**klaineon**]

~ [**klaineon**] _idk, I got it from _[**hummellite**] [**puppcatz**]

[**BlaikeValerson**] _Word of advice to 'klainers'; Don't. Be. Ridiculous._

* * *

"Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson. He'll be taking over the role of Nathan Valentine." Wes introduced her to Blaine. He led her around with his hand on her back while members stood quietly, waiting until their name was said so they could shake Rachel's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson." Rachel smiled. "This is the first time I've heard of you. Are you new to the movie business?"

Quiet gasps and silent laughs commenced. Blaine kept on smiling, knowing Wes would be a pain in the arse if he didn't.

He faked a chuckle. "Actually, no, I've been in this business for a long time."

Rachel put a hand over her heart, as if something he said was something that hurt her.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright-"

"- that your movies weren't so successful, Blaine." she finished with a genuine apologetic expression. "Obviously, if I, someone who always watches the top grossing movies, have never seen you before in a movie, it means that none of them were successful nor good. And I truly do apologize for that."

The actor struggled to keep up his fake grin. Wes noticed with his mouth open from shock, and hurried her over to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel cried out. "A personal favourite of mine. I've seen all of your movies and interviews."

Kurt shot Blaine an irritatingly smug look and greeted Rachel.

"Oh I'm sorry, Rachel, obviously if I, someone who always watched the top grossing movies, have never seen one of your movies, it means that none of them were any good." Blaine mumbled under his breath in high mimicky Rachel voice, much to the delight of Puck (who was there to stand in for David, who got an important phone call from his agency) who was standing at his side.

Afterwards, when everyone had finished making small talk with the highly irritating screen writer, who became more of a pest with each person she spoke to, she made her way to the middle of the crowd. Wes held Rachel's hand as she placed herself on top of the wooden director's chair that was previously placed there by Artie.

She pressed her fingers to her throat and cleared it.

"First and foremost, I'd like to say that you do have my blessing to commence filming!"

As she threw her arms up to make it seem like a good thing, nobody knew what to do and stayed silent.

A cameraman nudged his friend from the prop department to say something. In response, his friend kicked his ankle harshly with a shake of his head.

"Are we supposed to be happy about that?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

The taller boy felt shivers go up his spine from the tone of the other. Kurt shrugged and bit his lip, an action which intrigued Blaine.

Unluckily, they were seen by Quinn. She flicked the back of her client's neck and gave him a no-nonsense glare.

Out of nowhere, Artie began to clap. Presumably since he too found the atmosphere become awkward.

The crowd followed suit and began to applaud, and Rachel clapped herself.

"I am truly grateful that this little story of mine became so much more." Rachel said with a loud, clear voice.

"I hope it starts many careers," she eyed Blaine. He turned his heel to double-check if she was singling out someone else. "And many friendships among the cast. Fun fact about the story: it was based off my two gay Jewish dads. Of course, I exaggerated the part where my father became a huge star in theatre, but he did meet my Papa in the audience."

Someone from the back was immensely bored, and she decided to call out, "That wasn't fun!"

Eyes turned to a Latina girl who wore a short dress with a revealing and low cut v-neck. She wasn't a crew member, or a part of the cast, so why was she here?

Kurt recognized her and groaned. "Excuse her, Miss Berry, she has not filter." He called.

He stormed over to the Latina in the sparkling red dress and pulled her under one of the green tarp covered tents.

"I completely forgot about her." Quinn murmured. "C'mon, Blaine. She's rude, but she also just saved you from Rachel."

Blaine hissed in pain when the girl dug her long manicured nails into his arm. "I'm sorry, but who saved me from Rachel?"

Quinn led him into the green tent without answering his question. He found Kurt and the loud girl surrounded by tables and chairs that would've been occupied by now if it wasn't for Rachel being outside.

They were a heated argument about respect but stopped abruptly when Quinn let out a piercingly loud whistle.

The young woman who yelled at Rachel saw Blaine and raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow at him.

"Blaine, this is Kurt's agent, Santana Lopez." Quinn said once she had their attention.

Santana stayed where she was and gave him the once-over, her eyes lingering over his crotch in the process, making Blaine feel awkward. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she said, "So this is the boy Kurtsie's always having dirty dreams about, yeah?

Said boy turned a violent shade of red and shook his head furiously with his eyes closed.

"No, no, no! I don't have, erm... Dirty dreams about him.." Kurt blushed more furiously and stared at the ground.

Santana scoffed and moved closer to the other actor. Blaine tried his best not to back away as the girl moved slowly to him.

When her face was only an inch away from his, he almost visibly cringed.

She was wearing red lipstick, like those models did in beauty commercial products. Blaine didn't mind it from far away, but close up was different, and it most definitely was not appreciated.

It reminded him of his Aunt Janine, who would always greet him as a child with a big kiss on his cheek that left greasy residue behind.

The Latina smirked and circled around him to inspect his features from all sides.

"Oh please, Hummel, I hear your moans at night." She called, poking at the gel on-top of Blaine's head. She grabbed his arm, presumably to feel his muscles. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "How are you not a model?" Santana murmured to him from behind.

Blaine quickly moved away, but blushed at the first sentence and looked at Kurt, who was still more interested in the floor than ever. He didn't blame him. If he were in the same situation he would do the same.

"Santana," Quinn grabbed her hand and tugged said girl away from Blaine. "I think you should go check up on Brittany."

Santana shook her hand off. "I was just at Brittany's. And I just came here, why should I-" She paused mid-sentence. Out of nowhere, she began to laugh. "What is this, like a threesome or something? Is that why you want me to leave, so all of you can get your wank on?"

Kurt snapped his head up. If looks could kill, Santana would be dead. Not that she noticed his anger because it was masked by her amusement.

"I'm gay, Satan." Kurt reminded her.

Blaine piped up, "As am I."

"And I'm Christian." Quinn said.

Santana showed her annoyance, making Blaine ponder if there was every a time when the girl wasn't annoyed or making sexual innuendos. Did she have a boyfriend? Were there people who would actually _want_ to put up with her?

"Christian my ass, Quinnie, you couldn't have told that to Puck six years ago?"

_Puck_? Blaine frowned at her.

"You know Puck?" He asked.

"Do I know him?" Santana snorted. "I dated him."

This time, it was Quinn's turn to snort. "Dated him?" She mocked, "You got naked with him."

Santana stepped dangerously close to her.

By the time their noses were practicslly touching, she said in a low voice, "Oh ho, sweetheart, you don't wanna mess with Auntie Snix. Because no matter how many times I slept with a guy, I wasn't the one who found herself knocked up with someone else's baby."

Quinn shoved her back with a surprising amount of force. Before Blaine intervened, his phone buzzed in his shirt pocket.

**GO. NOW.**

The message on the dimly lit screen read. Blaine looked up to Kurt who urgently jerked his head towards the area with the gathered people.

Blaine nodded in response and offered his hand, ignoring the way he felt when their hands touched. It was like a spark; a giddy spark that you felt with your first highschool boyfriend or girlfriend. Not that Blaine would ever know. Highschool romances weren't really his thing.

When he felt Kurt entwine their fingers, he knew that this was going to cause future problems. And, oh, were those problems going to cause drama.

Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze when he saw Blaine looked slightly panicked. Then they took off together, away from Quinn who had yelled, "_You probably wouldn't even let the baby live in your stomach!_"

It small act at first, but for some reason it seemed like something even bigger. Hell, bigger than the world itself.

Holding his hand took Blaine back to yesterday, when they had had dinner. The first time he looked into Kurt's eyes and felt a familiarity, like he knew him before in a past life or something. It was too long ago, though, it felt like a life time.

Blaine was terrible at romance. Not, I-don't-know-how-to-write-a-sappy-poem terrible, but a kind of terrible that made him feel that if one day he decided to propose, the only thing he would say would be, '_I love you, will you marry me?_'

Hold on a second, marriage?

Was he taking this too far? What if this was infatuation the he couldn't recognize because he's never felt this way before?

Blaine thought back to Jeremiah. The blonde Gap store boy who, back then, Blaine would swear he would marry one day.

But being here, holding Kurt's hand, running away _together, _it didn't feel the same. It felt stronger. And better.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, who grinned back.

That's when Blaine realized.

Problems in the future would, well, be in the future. Worrying about them now would leave them even more worried later. Fate could decide his future. _In the future,_ that is.

* * *

**The End!**

**Cheesy ending, I know. But that's what you get when a boy who lived a blazer life falls in love.**

**Woah.**

**That should be a fanfic?**

**Oh, no, wait. **

**It already is. And it's this one. Oh.**

**Yes, Wevid is going to happen, and yes, there will be drama in future chapters with the fans and everyone else.**

**But next chapter is a whole chapter full of flashbacks from the date (which only had one flashback in this chapter oopsies) and there will be a HUGE scene at the ending. So come back next week and hopefully my keyboard won't break when I need it most.**

**Anywho, leave a review if you agree that Dalton Dapperness does have a huge affect on... Everyone.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Date Night

**I present to you... This chapter! Technically, this is the 3rd chapter of the story.  
So happy 3rd chapter to you all!**

**Notes:**

**Camera Operator -** **The camera operator, in this case Jacob, follows the directions of the cinematographer ****or DoP (Director of Photography).**  
**  
Key Costumer - the one who manages the wardrobe needs of the actors.  
**

* * *

"Alright, wrap it up JBI!" Artie called into a large megaphone to the camera operator. Today was the first day where the official scenes of the movie got filmed.

Jacob gave him a thumbs up and turned off the camera, the actors clearing off the setting and patting each other on the back.

So far, they had filmed around 4 scenes. It wasn't much in Kurt's point of view, but he figured that editing each shot to have the perfect lighting, sound, and planning the perfect transition wasn't exactly an easy task.

He had to give credit to Artie and Wes for making it seem not as difficult. Also for not complaining that Kurt had made one too many mistakes.

After a brief announcement from both of the directors about how important it was to know their lines, Artie allowed the whole cast 4 days to rehearse their scenes (together), let them take home their character's costumes (much to the dismay of the Key Costumer), and also pre-highlighted lines in all 24 scripts for the respective person.

Kurt was eyeing Quinn at the sudden change, though she never said anything about it. She just innocently smiled and clapped along with the others, all of whom were genuinely happy about the new plan.

Presently, it was nearing ten o'clock on a Saturday night and everyone was getting ready to leave. There were calls of 'good night's and 'see you on Monday!' as people headed to there cars or went to gather their personal belongings.

When Kurt stalked away from the cameras, he tried to find his way to his trailer, walking blindly in the dark with Quinn trailing right behind him. He trusted that he knew his way by now, and hoped he had turned at the right areas.

All the turning points seemed the same and any lanterns that were placed around were so dimly lit that it was impossible to make out names on trailer doors.

Thankfully, after many times of retracing his steps and reassuring words of _'Kurt, for the last time, no serial killer is going to come out and stab you',_ he found what he was looking for, and almost sighed in relief.

Kurt climbed up the wooden steps and turned the handle to the door, holding it open so his manager could follow suit and join him inside.

"So," Kurt drawled when they were both safe in the warmth of the room. "How was I?" He asked and wrapped the nearest and fuzziest blanket he could find around him. He almost froze to death during filming, and the fact that he wasted time getting to the trailer didn't help.

Quinn hummed and grabbed a handful of moist towelettes. "You were good at first, but then..." She trailed off.

"But then?" Kurt repeated, turning on his heel and staring at his reflection at the small, rounded mirror on the wall.

His friend started to remove the make-up on his face with one of the tissues. She stared at their reflections, too.

"You lacked enthusiasm." She stated. "It was like you missed your motivation." She said, like it was some kind of secret. Quinn rubbed the towelette on his cheek, muttering how he had a ridiculous amount of gunk on his face.

Kurt knew she was talking about Blaine. The twenty-one year old had a late night radio interview going on, so he had to leave earlier. 6 hours, 27 minutes, and 44 seconds earlier, to be precise. Which, honestly, in Kurt's opinion, was too long of an interview. It was way too long. All those wasted seconds could've been spent _with him_. Not that he'd let anyone else know that.

"You remember what I said, Kurt." Quinn said suddenly, carelessly tossing a foundation filled clump on the floor.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed a sheet for himself. "Yeah yeah, don't fall in love with him or whatever." He worked on his either side, scrubbing more fiercely than Quinn.

She shook her head. "No." She stopped to look at him seriously through the mirror. "I told you that I wanted to know everything that happened on that date. You told me I'd be the first, so you better not have told anyone these past few days."

Reaching for a towel, Kurt said, "I though you said the media-"

"Screw the media!" Quinn laughed. "I don't give a damn right now."

Taken aback by her answer, Kurt slowly asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

She laughed once more. "Where the best stories always start; the beginning."

* * *

_Dammit, where is he? Kurt thought in his head, cellphone in hand ready to pick up if Blaine would actually call him for crying out loud. _

_He had been there for almost half an hour, and somewhere during the wait he had purchased a cheap little keychain from the dollar store nearby. He didn't know why he did it, but it's not like he had anything to lose for buying the useless thing. Maybe it'd make a good gift, who knows?_

_Kurt was about to notify Wes about the situation, until a voice called his name from afar._

_"Kurt!"_

_Said boy turned on his heel and giggled at the sight, all thoughts of Blaine being late vanishing._

_Blaine was running towards him, looking goofy and adorable as ever with his un-zippered jacket flapping in the rush. He had a cute smile on his face and he waved to his co-star._

_Kurt took in the sight of Blaine's outfit for the night. Aside from the out of place jacket, which was most likely only added because of the strangely cold night, his outfit wasn't completely terrible._

_He could make out Blaine wearing a red bowtie, and a white polo shirt under a black sweater vest. It was the perfect combination of dorky and adorable._

_So much for not getting attracted to his co-star._

_"Hey, Kurt! Matchstick man!" Blaine exclaimed and grabbing Kurt's arms to steady himself and started poking him.  
_

_Kurt giggled when Blaine stopped poking and held the boy's arms in response. He swore his heart almost stopped beating, but also began beating faster than ever before, and could Blaine hear it too?_

_Kurt smiled down at Blaine, who was swaying side to side in his arms._

_"'Matchstick man', really?" Kurt asked, still holding onto the shorter man, eventually swaying along with him. "You think you're so cool with your sand shoes and bow-tie?" He ran a finger over the cotton fabric tied around Blaine's neck.  
_

_Blaine stopped swaying to nod, looking more like a child than ever.  
_

_"Bowties are cool." He said with a simple shrug. He glanced down to his feet. "And these aren't sand shoes.. They're.. Erm.."_

_"Sand shoes." Kurt stated, pulling Blaine a bit closer. _

_Blaine shrugged again. "Is that a problem?" He retaliated, not noticing the other's actions._

_Deciding not to say anymore, Kurt just shook his head. _

_They stood in the middle of the almost-empty parking lot in that position. Blaine's hands were still rested on Kurt's forearms, but Kurt's had somehow found their way to the shorter one's middle._

_It didn't take long until Blaine leaned forward to rest his head on Kurt's chest, inhaling his scent and breathing slowly, but calmly._

_This was wrong, wasn't it?_

_"We should- we should go inside." Kurt stuttered, breaking away and not turning back to see if Blaine was following or not._

* * *

"Way to ruin the mood." Quinn sighed, picking up the thrown away cloths on the floor.

She tossed them into the garbage can near the door and handed Kurt a comb.

Grabbing the comb, Kurt replied, "Not my fault, Little Miss 'don't forget about his boyfriend who he loves more than you.'"

"No one ever said he loved Jake." Quinn muttered silently, and Kurt barely heard it as he attended to his hair. "Anyways, go on."

* * *

_Kurt ducked his head once they arrived at their reserved table. Blaine touched his hand gently._

_"Don't worry, Artie made sure that this table was private. Really private." He said reassuringly. "Do you really think people would be able to see us behind this curtain?" Blaine gestured to the cloth hanging from the roof.  
_

_Don't flirt._

_Do not flirt._

_Don't._

_"That's-"_

_Flirt._

_"- a great idea." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his own._

_You idiot._

_A waitress, who was already waiting on other people, rushed to their side when one of the other staff members pointed out that they had entered._

_She was holding two dark, pomegranate coloured menus (which were previously being used by some customers until they were rudely taken out of their hands) against her chest and stood beside Kurt and Blaine with a starstruck expression._

_Katrina, or at least, that's who her name-tag said she was, nearly fainted at the sight of Blaine, but didn't pay any attention to Kurt. That is, until she noticed the boys were holding hands. She grinned a tight lipped smile at Kurt, and it was honestly the worst attempt at a fake smiled he'd ever seen._

_Setting the menus down in the middle of the table, she said, "I'll be right with you."_

_'Katrina' scowled at Kurt before she left to finish up with the other customers._

_They watched her leave until she disappeared behind the curtain, neither of them noticing a girl seated nearby recognizing Kurt when the curtain was lifted.  
_

* * *

Quinn was laying with her back down on a couch, one foot hanging off the edge. She was playing with the key chain Kurt had bought last week when Blaine was running late.

"So basically, the waitress you got was rude and hated you when she saw you and Blaine holding hands?" Quinn asked whilst twirling the blue gadget around her index finger.

Kurt flopped down opposite of her, abandoning the comb on the coffee table beside the couch. He turned to his side and traced circles on the soft carpet placed on the floor.

"I mean, I think she did. She loved Blaine, though, she practically drooled over him all night. She did that cliché waiter thing. You know, when the server likes the guy or girl they wait on so they act like a total bitch to their girlfriend or boyfriend." Kurt growled. "And then they flirt all night with said boyfriend or girlfriend."

The waitress had frustrated him ever since that night, and he made a mental note afterwards to never visit that restaurant again, just in case she would still be there.

Quinn caught the key chain between her fingers, chuckling to herself. Kurt shifted so that he could stare up at the ceiling, thinking about how much he wanted to tear Katrina's head off every time she did so much as give Blaine a flirty look

"You barely know the girl and yet you're livid over her ogling Blaine. I didn't know you were so possessive over your _boyfriend_." Quinn nudged his leg with her foot, about to twirl the chain again when something caught her eye.

"Wait a second.." She muttered. "Does that say Blaine?" She peered closer at the neat calligraphy engraved on the contraption.

At the question, Kurt panicked and leapt up from his spot, snatching the object away from Quinn before she could read the writing properly.

"No, that says... Plane. I got it from the airport when we first landed." Kurt lied. He stretched his arm further, stumbling backwards in the process,

"You said you got that from a gift shop before the date." Quinn pointed out, reaching over.

Kurt absolutely _didn't_ want Quinn to find out that it was, in fact Blaine's name on the key chain. It was embarrassing, considering that he was still in denial of his feelings for Blaine.

Or, no. He did not have feelings for Blaine. He couldn't. They were just friends.

Overly-friendly friends who like to hold hands.

At the mention of the word _date_, Kurt said, "The date. Which I will no longer tell you about if you keep acting crazy." He gently shoved her on the couch. "Now, pay attention."

* * *

_Kurt clicked his tongue at the figure of their retreating waitress._

_"I'm guessing she's not the biggest fan of me." He said exasperatedly, examining the menu._

_"Who gives a damn about her?" Blaine snapped. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting his tone soon after._

_Kurt didn't really understand why Blaine was so upset about Katrina. She adored him. This wasn't because she hated Kurt, was it?_

_Blaine frustratedly ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but the way she looks at you." He groaned. "I don't like it."_

_Of course you don't, Kurt thought bitterly. He stared down at his menu intensely, trying to tune Blaine out._

_For what was the dozenth the time that day, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. To his dismay, Kurt retracted his hand as quick as he could._

_"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "You have to stop doi-"_

* * *

"-_ing,_ wha-, Quinn, stop!" Kurt fell onto the carpet. His story telling was interrupted by Quinn pouncing on him, trying to pry the key chain away.

He wondered why he thought letting Quinn play with the object in the first place was such a good idea.

"Quinn, the story!" Kurt said between clenched teeth as the girl straddled him, scratching his fingers frantically.

"Let. Me. See." She hissed.

Kurt wriggled out from under her, accidentally dropping the chain.

He mentally cursed himself for being careless and stepped on it when Quinn attempted to take it.

"Slow down there, crazy. You have a choice. You can either see the key chain, or you can let me tell the whole story."

"Can I choose both?" A voice not belonging to either of them said.

Kurt whipped his head around, being careful to keep the object under his shoe.

Staring at the strange positions that Kurt and Quinn were in, Brittany looked at them with wide eyes, more curious than ever.

"Brittany!" They exclaimed simultaneously, not moving an inch.

Her face lit up when they said her name. "That's me!" She said happily. Then became confused again. "Or is that Quinn?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

"You're just in time!" Quinn crossed her legs on the floor. "Kurt was telling me about his date with Blaine."

Brittany emitted a squeal of delight, clapping and rushing to join them, sitting next to her friend.

_Trust Quinn to change her mind so easily. _

Kurt cocked his head to the side, getting more frustrated with his friends than he did with the waitress.

They were annoying at times, but he couldn't deny that he loved them to death. Except now, when Quinn got obsessed with a key chain and Brittany shows up with no explanation.

"Kurtie," Brittany intruded his thoughts. "I wanna hear about the date. I heard that they only grow in Canada, so I think it's really cool that you and Brain grew one in Seattle."

Quinn's mouth turned into an '_o_' as she and Kurt shared a look.

Noticing, Brittany asked, "Dates, those are the gigantic raisins, right?" Glancing back and forth between them.

Kurt forced a smile. "Yes, Boo, those are the raisins. Moving on, to where I was rudely intervened." Giving Quinn a pointed look, he cleared his throat.

* * *

_"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "You have to stop doing that."_

* * *

"Doing what?" Brittany asked aloud.

Quinn shushed her, clamping a hand over her mouth. Brittany's head fell into her lap as the other blonde stroked her hair gently.

* * *

_Kurt felt a tight feeling in his chest when Blaine showed a pained look._

_"I-I didn't know you were bothered by it." He mumbled, shrinking into himself._

_Feeling guilty for making the other boy upset, Kurt entwined their fingers._

_"Blaine?" Kurt questioned after a short while, grabbing Blaine's attention. "What are we doing?"_

_"We're getting closer like Wes and Artie told us to." Blaine said, though it was more like a question._

_Kurt shook his head. "We weren't supposed to be romantically close." He stated._

_He pushed his chair up and abruptly stood up._

_"Wait, we haven't even had dinner!" Blaine exclaimed, realizing what was happening._

_Letting out a teary laugh, Kurt smiled at him sadly, pain evident in his eyes._

_"We stood close together in the parking lot and just held each other, we held hands, we flirted, and you got defensive over me. To hell with dinner, it'd just make things worse. " Kurt said. "I can't let you do this to Jake, and I can't let you do this to yourself. I'll tell Wes that we left because of poor service and don't you dare tell him otherwise."_

_Kurt paused for a moment before adding, "You shouldn't have joined the cast in the first place."_

_Then he turned his heel, stood up as tall as he could, and left, not looking back.  
_

* * *

Kurt finished his story, a blank expression on his face as Quinn's jaw dropped and Brittany sat up straight.

They had finished packing up for the day, and they had just gotten into Kurt's private car, ready to drop off Brittany at the mansion she shared with a few dancers and models.

"I can't believe you did that to Blaine." Quinn uttered. She slumped down in her chair. "And I can't believe I chose the key chain just to hear about your ruined love life."

"Not my fault." Kurt commented and turned on the ignition.

As soon as he twisted the key clockwise, the radio turned on to Channel 20.6 and blared through the speakers.

"_Now, Blaine, last question of the day." _Damian Malentine's voice rung out.

Quinn turned to Kurt at the mention of the boy's name. Kurt bit his lip and concentrated more on his driving.

_"Will you sing a Katy Perry song for your fan Allison in Boston?" _Damian asked.

Blaine laughed. _"Definitely! __How does Teenage Dream sound, Allison from Boston?"_

"How does _Teenage Dream_ sound, Allison from Boston?" Brittany murmured from the backseat.

Raising an eyebrow at Brittany through the rear view mirror, Quinn turned the volume knob on the radio slightly.

_"She's gone now, but I'm sure she'd scream with joy." _The sound was now blaring loud, and Kurt almost ran a red light in surprise.

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit the break at the stoplight.

"Goddammit, Quinn, I'm driving." He complained.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. She shut her eyes and put her heels crossed up on the headboard.

"Relax, Kurt." She said soothingly. "It's only a 2 minute drive back to Brittany's house."

Brittany, upon hearing her name, rested her arms beside both of their headrests.

"I thought we were all going to have a sleep over?" She questioned. "Why do you think Lord Tubbington called the elves?"

There was a rumbling sound coming through the radio which Kurt assumed was Blaine getting an instrument ready.

"We can't have a sleep over, Brittany." Quinn said.

"Actually," Kurt started, "That's a great idea."

He made a sharp turn in the route that led to his house, figuring that this would be a good way to get back at Quinn.

_"Alright, I'm ready."_

Quinn jolted upright. "What?"

_"This is dedicated to a certain someone out there... You know who you are. You're amazing, and wonderful, and perfect in every way._ _This is for you."_

Kurt froze in his seat. The car behind him honked, and Quinn shoved him lightly.

This was for him. This song dedicated to him, and he knew it.

"Did he fall asleep with his eyes open?"

Quinn tugged on his shirt and Kurt finally realized he was in the middle of a highway.

"You okay?" She asked when he placed both of his hands on the steering wheel.

He nodded meekly, driving carefully.

"I'm fine."

A piano began to play through the speakers. Suddenly, a piano began to play. Blaine started singing _Teenage Dream_, as requested.

Kurt never heard Blaine sing before, but hearing him now made him wish he had.

* * *

[**klaineon**] _I think it's cute how Blaine dedicated that song to Kurt =] so sweet_

~ [**BlaikeValerson] **_are you really that dumb? that was for jake. blaine would never sing a song to someone so insignificant _[**klaineon**]

~ [**klaineon**] _as far as I'm concerned, Kurt means a lot to Blaine. Did you not listen to the interview? _[**BlaikeValerson**]

~ [**BlaikeValerson**] _obviously. all he said was that kurt was a good co-star, and he was probably lying bc kurt is the saddest excuse for an actor I have ever seen _[**klaineon**]

~ [**klaineon**] _Are you kidding me? Just because Blaine doesn't love Jake doesn't mean you have the right to bash on his actual boyfriend _[**BlaikeValerson**]

[**Kurtsietheking**] _(awkwardly watches as two of Blaine's biggest fan accounts fight)_

* * *

Kurt tossed and turned around under his blankets. Quinn and Brittany fell asleep a long time ago in the middle of his living room, cocooned in many warm sheets.

He had crept away half an hour after they passed out and snuck back to his own bed.

The guilt was eating him alive and it was a terrible feeling. It almost made him want to wake them up and tell them the truth.

Shoving a blanket off himself, Kurt groaned and buried his face into a pillow. A pain was starting to form in his stomach, preventing him from dozing off.

He couldn't possibly tell Quinn what actually happened that night. That moment was private and confidential.

Then again, his manager was supposed to know everything.

That's right, he lied to Quinn about everything. Well, almost everything. The waitress, the swaying, and the holding hands were all true. But Kurt was late instead of Blaine, and he absolutely didn't get the key chain from a random shop.

If Kurt told her now, he would be guilt free and everyone would win.

Everyone except him.

He pressed his face harder into the pillow.

He was in denial and he knew it. He liked Blaine. No, he liked liked Blaine. Liked liked liked him, maybe.

_Love_, Kurt thought, Y_ou love him, face it._

_But it's too soon for love! _Another part of him argued.

_Unless it isn't._

Which meant that they shouldn't end up together, then. He was incapable of being loved, he wasn't worthy enough.

Those stupid high school neanderthals were right about that.

Every single day they'd remind him just how worthless he was. Back then, he'd laugh and tell the to screw off. Now look at him, a mess.

All the fans, his family and friends, they kept Kurt going and moving. Sometimes he'd even be happy for a while. Not for long enough, though, as he'd get constant nightmares.

Then he met Blaine, the one that appeared all of a sudden and replaced those nightmares with dreams that left him bubbly inside.

He made Kurt happy. Truly, deeply happy.

But he belonged to someone else. Jake. He deserved Blaine more than Kurt did. He didn't have a flawed bone in his body.

Needless to say, Blaine needed a person like Jake.

Kurt would get over Blaine one day in the future. If he didn't, at least he'd have all the memories.

* * *

_"Soo.." Blaine drawled, unable to wipe off his grin._

_He and Kurt were standing on Blaine's balcony, their date going better than expected._

_Kurt took the chance to admire him._

_The lighting was horrible, but Blaine still glowed under the moonlight. His features still stood out immensely._

_Kurt stared at his golden brown eyes, getting lost in them. Like the rest of Blaine, they were beautiful._

_They were standing so close they were touching. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, keeping his eyes transfixed on his._

_"Goodnight, Blaine." He muttered, closing the distance between them._

_Kurt titled his head, both of their eyes fluttering closed, hearts beating wildly._

_Not that either would admit it, but they'd imagined what it'd be like to kiss the other boy, and never did they imagine it would feel this right._

_Blane responded a beat later, taken by surprise by the sudden movement at first._

_He grabbed a fistful of Kurt's shirt, pulling him closer. He leaned his head upwards, accidentally sighing._

_Breaking apart, Blaine blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, that was-"_

_"Perfect." Kurt finished for him. His cheeks were red and he breathed in a bit heavier._

_Blaine snorted. "Perfectly awkward." He joked, trying not to humiliate himself further._

_Giggling, Kurt said, "Then I guess we'll have to practice."_

* * *

**Website: Fan Discussion**

**TOPIC - BLAINE ANDERSON THE CHEATER  
****  
********Before He Cheats ****written by huggablenloveable**

Posted on June 7th

_Think of the song with the same title, except this time, picture it with Blaine Anderson and his new co-star Kurt Hummel._

_As I am new to this whole thing, I'm only going post this picture, taken by my cousin who lives in the same neighborhood as Blaine._

_[Picture]_

_Note: This was taken about two days_ ago.

Comments {Disabled} (0):

* * *

**That was it!**

**I know I said I'd use made up celebrities... But I just HAD to include Teenage Dream.**

**The drama gets begins, and Kurt and Blaine get in trouble with their respective parties (or management team, whatever their called). And fans get into more intense fights oooh.**

**I'm totally on side Blaike ;)**

**Haha, naah. But they would be a good couple. If Blaike was a nickname for Klaine and it was Kurt instead of Jake.**

**I hope I didn't update too late. I'm working on typing faster, trust me.**

**Sidenote: Are you excited that Chris Colfer is releasing his book TODAY?! I pre-ordered a signed copy on Barnes & Nobles the day they put up for sale.**

**Slightly-to-the-side-note: It's so frustrating how there's underlines under words such as 'favourite' or 'colour'. Qdgsasdvte**

**Next chapter can be your choice! You see, because this chapter didn't feature the ACTUAL date, I'm letting you, the awesome person reading this, choose what happens in the next chapter.  
The options are;**

**a) The next chapter is the entire date night,**  
**b) The whole chapter is what I had planned for it before. The date is brought up, but not the whole thing, just five or six lines at the most****,**  
**OR**  
**c)** **The date _and_ the chapter I originally meant to put after this one is written together. But, you'll have to wait a bit longer for this chapter.**

**Drama will rise from there.**

**Until next time,**

**Jessie L *salute***


End file.
